


Buckynapped (original)

by Bobililo



Series: So Close (the originals) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cops AU, Hurt Bucky, I guess I'm writing a series now, M/M, Steve isn't in this one, bucky has been buckynapped, but their relationship is alluded to/mentioned, go me, rated for a couple curse words, they talk about his arm, youre going to want to read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobililo/pseuds/Bobililo
Summary: Bucky wakes up in a lab with no idea how he got there. Red Skull walks in with Zola. No questions are really answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part of a series now XD you probably want to read the first part So Close. It's on the series thingy. I take constructive criticism and ideas!  
> EDIT: March 2, 2017 I just messed with the flow and took a sentence out. That's all!

Bucky came out of unconsciousness strapped to a table, and pain in his left arm. A lot of pain in his left arm. He opened his eyes slightly and glanced down to see the mangled mess that was his left arm. 

He shut his eyes tight and prayed this was a nightmare. The throbbing in his arm proved otherwise and Bucky had to force himself to not panic. He took another glance down and felt a huge wash of dread.

‘This is it my careers done for.’ And what would Steve think? Captain America’s boyfriend that could handle himself in battle reduced to a one armed civilian, because there is no fixing this. 

Bucky shut his eyes and tried to think. He had no idea how he had gotten here and that was a problem. His head felt fuzzy and his thoughts were slow, he was probably drugged.  
The door slammed open and Bucky cracked an eye open. In walked the Red Skull and his scientist, Arnim Zola. 

“Is the sedative working appropriately.”

“ Yes, sir. This cocktail was specifically made for Captain America and it’s been working well on the subject. The subject has remained unconscious for up to six hours.”

“And the tests are all conclusive?”  
Red Skull looked to his scientist for confirmation as Zola shuffled through the papers he held.  
“Yes, he is the best test subject so far. The only problem is his arm, it has been damaged beyond repair and the biological tissue won’t heal properly, even with the serum.”

“Cut it off, build a new one. He’s the most promising we’ve seen, he’s taken to the serum and the chair is showing promise. We can’t afford to lose this one. He gives us an advantage”

“Yes sir,”  
Bucky was confused, what chair? What are they talking about? And he didn’t have any serum, Steve did. Cut off his arm? Replace it? His head started to hurt. Everything felt really fuzzy, like something important was missing and he just wasn’t getting it. He opened his eyes from where they were clenched shut in time to see Zola standing above him.

“What’s going on?” He demanded, his mouth feeling like cotton. “What am I missing?”

Zola grinned, and it was terrifying, Bucky had never seen it before, he had no memory of ever being close enough to have any words with the man. But… something sent shivers down the brunette’s back at the face. A deep instinct telling him nothing good came after that stare. 

“It’s okay Soldier. You will understand soon, and even if you don’t it’s not like you’ll remember anything’s wrong in the first place.”  
Bucky started struggling, He didn’t know how long he’d been here, and he had no idea what had been done to him, but Steve would know something was wrong. He would look for him.  
“Before you get any ideas Soldier.”  
Red Skull stepped closer to the table, 

“You’ve been here for days now, Captain America still has no idea where you are, and there is no hope for you to escape. Believe me, you have tried and failed many times.”

Bucky scowled, he wouldn’t believe that, even if Steve didn’t know where he was, he would move heaven and Earth to find Bucky. That was how he was. Very possessive and very determined, an unstoppable blonde bombshell.  
Bucky started laughing, the sheer hell these poor bastards were going to go through because they had been stupid enough to take him was going to be entertaining. No matter what they did to him, he couldn’t be scared, that’s what they want, so instead Bucky thought about the painful ways they would meet their end. He missed the way Red Skull and Zola exchanged looks, but he noticed when Zola was standing over him. 

“It’s time to go to sleep Soldier, we need to give you a shiny new arm.” 

There was an injection and Bucky let himself feel terrified for the second before he fell unconscious, not knowing how much pain he would bein when he awoke.  
The mob boss stepped closer once his prisoner stilled and started breathing deeper.  
"Zola."  
"Yes sir?"  
"Take the measurements and make the arm but I want you to wait until he wakes to attach it. I want to see how high the pain tolerance is."  
"Yes sir. Hail Hydra."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short. But drop a comment tell me what you think! or just leave a kudos. I live for both.


End file.
